1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to power tools. In particular, the present invention is directed to a power tool having a system of detachable and interchangeable implements. The term "power tool" includes hand-held power tools such as hedge trimmers and chain saws, as well as mechanisms which are not hand-held but whose operation is controlled by the hands of a user, e.g., lawn mowers and grinders.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to perform a desired task using a power tool, it is important to select a power tool that has the proper configuration and capacity for accomplishing the task efficiently and safely. The size and shape of the working tool, the speed and power of the driving mechanism, as well as the comfort and safety of the user must always be considered.
Conventionally, a user selects the appropriate tool from a collection of similar devices each having different characteristics. For example, in order to select an appropriate hand-held, powered hedge trimmer, the user must make a number of choices: whether to use a single or a double edge cutting blade, the length of the cutting blade, the shape of the cutting teeth, whether driving power should come from an electric motor or an internal combustion engine, the amount of power and speed required for driving the cutting blade, etc. Given all the permutations of these characteristics, a large collection of variously configured hedge trimmers would be required. Generally, the cost of purchasing, maintaining and storing such a large collection of hedge trimmers is prohibitive.
It is much more common for a user to own a single hedge trimmer that is used in every situation, regardless of how well suited the hedge trimmer is to that particular situation. Under these circumstances, the efficiency and/or adequacy of the tool is often insufficient.
It is also conventional for a power tool to be of fixed configuration. Specifically, it is common for each tool to have a single relative arrangement of the handle, power source and working tool. One disadvantage of such a fixed arrangement is that the user is not able to adjust the power tool for safe and comfortable operation.